


Vértigo, Cristal, Vera Wang

by Adhara



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avistadas: La sacrificada (y aparentemente sobria) B sacando a nuestra chica de oro casi a rastras de la fiesta de presentación de Vertigo. ¿Qué está pasando con Serena van der Woodsen? ¿Volveremos a verla subiendo a un taxi por su propio pie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vértigo, Cristal, Vera Wang

_Avistadas: La sacrificada (y aparentemente sobria) B sacando a nuestra chica de oro casi a rastras de la fiesta de presentación de Vertigo. ¿Qué está pasando con Serena van der Woodsen? ¿Volveremos a verla subiendo a un taxi por su propio pie?_

Llega un momento en que demasiadas copas de Cristal se convierten en _demasiadas_ copas de Cristal, y hace una hora que Serena llegó a ese punto. Blair tiene que empujar de veras para conseguir que pase hasta el fondo del taxi pero es como si las piernas interminables de Serena se hubieran hecho un nudo con la alfombrilla. Al final Blair tiene que sentarse de rodillas en lo que queda de asiento mientras le da las indicaciones al conductor. No es hasta que arrancan y pierden de vista la puerta del club cuando se relaja, se quita la cinta de la cabeza y se pone cómoda sin importarle que la hora de salir del taxi vaya a ser un poco complicada.

Las piernas de Serena están frías pero su aliento es bastante cálido cuando se remueve murmurando incoherencias. Blair suspira, Serena se ríe muy cerca, toda seda dorada de Vera Wang y piernas eternas. Cuando Serena la besa en el cuello justo antes de quedarse dormida, Blair apenas piensa en Nate, al menos concretamente en Nate, pero sí que tiene la sensación de que al Destino, a su Destino, acaban de temblarle un poco las manos.


End file.
